


Unicorn Wishes & Mermaid Kisses

by AlexHunt



Series: Open Heart — Bryce Lahela x Olivia Hadley [26]
Category: Choices - Fandom, Open Heart (Visual Novels), PlayChoices
Genre: F/M, Ice Cream, Siblings, fantastic creatures, ice cream date, mermaid, mermaid vs unicorn, unicorn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:15:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26114032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexHunt/pseuds/AlexHunt
Summary: Bryce, Keiki, and Olivia (MC) go on a quest to a new ice cream shoppe but they don't all see eye to eye about one very important issue
Relationships: Bryce Lahela & Keiki Lahela, Bryce Lahela/Main Character (Open Heart), Bryce Lahela/Original Character(s), Bryce Lahela/Original Female Character(s), Keiki Lahela & Main Character (Open Heart)
Series: Open Heart — Bryce Lahela x Olivia Hadley [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804726
Kudos: 3





	Unicorn Wishes & Mermaid Kisses

**_Scroll to the end for two random edits inspired by this fic!_ **

☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆

“What kind of trouble are the two of you getting yourselves into?” His steady voice stopped her in place. **  
**

Olivia spun swiftly on the sidewalk outside their apartment building, throwing her arms around his neck. “Bryce!” The sound of his name lost on his lips. “I thought you were working tonight.”

“Last minute schedule change.” His arms snaked around her waist, his fingers caressing the small of her back as he drew her back in.

Keiki cleared her throat loudly. “I get that he’s a mermaid, and technically mermaid kisses are allowed, but you’re a unicorn so no mermaid kisses for you!”

Olivia laughed, forcing them apart. She rested her forehead on his chin and turned to Keiki. “He’s a unicorn!”

“Do I even want to know?”

“We’re heading to a new ice cream shoppe across town. It’s called “Once Upon a Dream”,” Keiki explained, pulling up their Pictogram page. **“Have you heard about it?”**

He shook his head as she scrolled through the many colorful posts.

“You get to customize every aspect of your ice cream. But the best part is you have to answer the question ‘Are you a Unicorn or a Mermaid?’” Keiki marveled, her eyes widening in excitement. “Clearly, you and I are mermaids. So our ice cream will have mermaid tails. Liv is a weird unicorn, so she can’t have nice things with us.”

“Is there a choice for really, really, ridiculously good-looking?” Bryce tossed his hair to the side, giving his best Blue Steel. 

“Sadly, no, Zoolander.” Olivia’s fingers tangled with his. “Are you in?”

“Ice cream and my two favorite people? How could I say no?”

As they entered the shop, the glitter and gold shimmered around them, transporting them into another world. It was a perfect mix of neon and pastels, water and land, mermaid and unicorn.

“Woah!” Keiki’s eyes practically popped out of her head. Her phone was out in front of her, capturing every inch of the enchanting environment.

Olivia nudged Bryce toward the ‘Are you a Unicorn or Mermaid?’ poster on the wall indicating a link to the shoppe’s personality quiz. “Maybe you should take the quiz to prove to Keiki you’re a unicorn.”

"Mermaid!” Keiki argued, not even looking up from her phone.

“Next,” a worker called them over. “Welcome to Once Upon a Dream, where everyone has magic inside of them if they just believe it. What can I get you?”

Keiki pushed Bryce and Olivia aside. No one was standing in the way of her and her ice cream. “Can I have a chocolate-dipped waffle cone with one scoop each of S’mores and Mermaid Sparkle?”

“As you wish. Any topics?”

“Candy shells, obviously. Fruit Loops. And Graham cracker crumbs, please.”

“Are you really going to eat all of that?”

“YES!!!!!” 

Bryce threw his hands up. “Don’t come to me when you feel sick.”

“You’re getting something equally as magical! Better start picking or I’ll do it for you!”

“Now, for the most important part.” Keiki bounced excitedly at the worker’s words, anxiously awaiting the question. “Are you a unicorn or a mermaid?”

“Mermaid!” She smiled so wide it almost looked painful. A purple and teal chocolate mermaid tail was placed atop her decorative cone. She accepted it and immediately started taking photos of it. 

“And what can I get for you, dear?”

“I’ll have a funfetti waffle cone. One scoop of Nutella and one scoop of Rainbow Unicorn, please.” Olivia watched as her cone came to life. “For the toppings, may I have white chocolate chips and rainbow sprinkles.”

“Now for the most important question, are you a unicorn or a mermaid?” 

“Unicorn, definitely,” Olivia answered. Her cone was topped with a candy unicorn horn and ears. 

Bryce ran his fingers through his hair, deep in thought. “Can I get a chocolate waffle cone with a scoop of Chocolate Blast and Cookie Monster? Just Oreo crumble for the topping. No need to ask the question.”

“It’s not optional, sir. No answer… no ice cream. So, are you a unicorn or a mermaid?”

Both Olivia and Keiki were there waiting with bated breath. They both had their reasons and both thought they were right. Olivia felt he would be a unicorn because unlike RPatz, if anyone’s abs would sparkle it would be his, and sparkly things are unicorns; plus, he was glorious and majestic. Keiki felt his surfer past made him a perfect mermaid. Olivia had to admit she’d seen him swim and it was quite a sight to behold, it really was probably the more appropriate choice. But she was team unicorn, so, he should be too. 

“Surfer Bro, my actual bro, you’re a mermaid!”

“Psst! Team unicorn!!!” Olivia brushed a kiss on his cheek, batting her eyelashes at him. 

“That’s cheating!” 

Olivia shrugged coyly. “We’re on land, I’m well in my right to lure travelers with my mystique.”

 ** _“There is no happy ending to this,_** is there? No way to appease both of you?”

Olivia smirked, whispering to Keiki.

“You’re brilliant!” Keiki’s attention shifted back to the worker. “He’ll have both.”

“He’s a unicorn-mermaid!” Olivia added. “He’s smart and pretty like a unicorn and even a little attention-starved, but he has soft mermaid hair and he helps people.” 

“We don’t usually allow both. It’s one or the other.” Olivia and Keiki stared at the worker. “But in this one case, I guess we can make an exception.”

A few minutes and several dozen pictures later, they finally were able to sample their delicious delicacies. The overwhelming flavors exploded in their mouths, creating a sensory experience. 

Bryce and Olivia naturally drifted together; Keiki didn’t mind, she was already editing her photos and selecting her favorite one of the three of them to post: Unicorn wishes and mermaid kisses 🧜🦄💋#Mermaidmoments #myfintasticfamily #mermaidmaiden #mericornbro #unicornsister #LaLahelaLand 

☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆

 **A/N :** The ice cream is based on pictures, but the shop is my original concept (at least I haven’t heard of a mermaid/unicorn personality themed ice cream place… but there totally should be one.)

These edits were made just for fun


End file.
